Not Your Usual Dawn Napping
by Zannna
Summary: Dawn just went out to get snacks. She didn't expect to wake up strapped to a bed in a government facility.
1. Prologue:Realazation

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Stargate SG-1.

Time-line: After Season 7 Buffy. The prologue takes place about halfway through Season 5 for SG-1.

Prologue: Realization

Dawn came to with a wince. Her head felt like it had the morning after her 21st birthday, almost two years ago now. And she felt the pressure and dizziness that always accompanied a concussion. She hadn't had many over the years, three tops, but she still recognized the feeling.

She heard beeping and shuffling. People talking. Behind her eyelids the light was bright. That harsh glow you knew came from utilitarian florescent bulbs. Her mouth was dry, but also had a coppery tang to it. Like there had been blood in her mouth.

Her body ached like she had just finished training with Buffy, or Faith. Or that one time when she was 17 and she had been kidnapped by fledglings, and they beat her up when she was unconscious so she wouldn't be able to get away. What they had against tying her to a chair, or locking her in a room like everyone else she didn't know. Bastards.

Dawn wiggled her body subtly to asses the situation further. Shit! That hurt! She was strapped down with restraints. From what she could tell they were the leather kind, lined with fluff to keep the patient from being injured. You know the kind in hospitals. She sniffed delicately at the air. The smell of antiseptic, alcohol, blood, and industrially cleaned linens assaulted her nose.

Son of a bitch! Was she in some random hospital? Strapped to a bed? She determined that she would have to open her eyes next, and see where she was.

It was bright, way too bright. It took her several seconds, and a couple of tries to get her eyes open, and focused.

She was strapped to a table. She was naked. There was only a sheet covering her modesty. The walls looked like concrete, and there were no windows. There was a damp feeling, and a cool smell that indicated that she was underground.

There was a large open space around the table she was on, and a huge light that came down from the ceiling on a giant arm was turned off, and folded to the side. There were machines around her head. A heart monitor, a pulse ox, and IV pump. There were others but she either couldn't see them, or didn't know what they were.

She now noticed that she had electrodes attached to her. On her forehead, and behind her ears. On her chest, and there were a couple on her arms, and legs too. She had an IV stuck into her left arm. It was thoroughly strapped to her arm. She was cold.

There were doctors. Or at least she thought they were doctors, all around her. There were other people too. Nurses, and orderlies maybe? She also noticed armed guards at the door she could barely see opposite the foot of her bed. That wasn't good. Hospitals didn't have armed guards in military uniforms. She heard a voice rise above the others. It was deep and loud with arrogance and authority. She looked over and saw a man in a suit. His appearance screamed politician. '_This just keeps getting better and better'_, she thought.

She could hear her heart monitor speed up. Dammit! She was trying to stay calm, but this was just not a normal situation for her! She was usually kidnapped by some demon or other to get to her sister. Vampires, Warlocks, Witches she could handle. She had been trained to handle.

With the frequency of her kidnappings, Buffy, Faith, Willow, Xander, and Giles had worked very hard to teach her how to survive. How to fight back. She was good enough to hold her own against certain Demons, and Vampires now. Join the fight when she went patrolling with Slayers and Watchers. She was a Watcher in her own right now, and she helped with research, patrolling, and training. Her brain was certainly more than her brawn, but she was a competent fighter. And she could do basic spells now too. Location spells, a few Healing spells, and she could chant a necessary ritual to get rid of the latest Big Bad with the best of them. Even a spell to make her location easier to find when Willow did a location spell to find her.

But Military, and Politicians? She was way out of her league on this one! What in the hell would the _Government_ want with _her_? If they needed something from the SWCI, they had liaisons to talk to. There were treaties in place to prevent the Government, _any_ Government, from interfering in SWCI business. Or even moving against them in what could be considered a hostel, or interfering manner.

Dawn relaxed back on the table and closed her eyes. She didn't want to bring attention to herself. She tried to breath evenly and calm her heartbeat. While she did this, she started listening intently to the conversation going on around her.

"…beaten to a pulp will delay testing, you idiots! She was supposed to be brought in unharmed," said an angry male, oddly accented, voice.

"It's not like we had a choice Doc? She fought like a rabid animal! We had to put nine bullets in the girl that was with her in order for the bitch to stay down! She killed three of my men before we put her down!" said a coarse voice. Also male.

Dawn choked back a sob. Anna had been with her. She remembered that now. They had been going on a late night doughnut and coffee run for the slayer house in Denver. They were having a troubling Demon problem, and Dawn had flown in from Cleveland to help research. Anna had been fifteen years old. She was a bubbly slayer from England, and she was doing her 3 year post initial training internship at the Denver house as a mini slayer. She had two and a half years of practical training to go before she got the title of a fully trained Slayer, and got her first solo assignment.

Dawn remembered now. A black van came out of nowhere, and pulled up beside them on the side walk. Men in black had flowed out like ants, armed to the teeth with firearms, and attacked them. The coffee and donuts flew through the air, as the girls threw what they were holding at their assailants to distract them while they armed themselves. The coffee scalded the two men it hit, and they screamed in pain. Anna was shot once before the real fight even started. Dawn had screamed in rage, and attacked the bastards that had dared to shoot a slayer under _her_ care. It was in the unwritten rule book. Shooting a slayer just wasn't done. Shooting, what was for all intents and purposes in that moment, _her slayer_ was unforgivable. She had fought like a savage, no mercy in her movements. She drew a blade from her wrist sheath and slashed and stabbed till blood was flowing, and she was finally beaten down. She didn't care that they were human. They were fighting to kill, and so would she. Now that she knew Anna was dead, they would all die, if it was the last thing she ever did.

She remembered seeing Anna fighting. The men kept shooting her, but she didn't stop. Dawn remembered the feral beauty of the girl as she fought with everything in her. She had taken the hint from Dawn, and fought to kill. Anna killed three men, and took down two more. Dawn killed two, and several more felt the sting of her blade. She remembered there being nine of them, and maybe a driver. These weren't regular Army either. She knew they were Spec Ops, otherwise none of them would have stood a chance against a Slayer, even a mini, and a seasoned Watcher.

"Really, Major?" came the angry, accented, voice of what she thought must be the head Doctor. "It took nine bullets to kill her, and you didn't think we might be interested in her corpse?"

"Look Doc," said the 'Major' "I lost five of my men, and three more are in critical condition. I didn't exactly have time to scoop up another corpse. And that bitch on the table killed two of my men on her own, you can't expect me not to give her a good thrashing for that!"

"That is exactly what I expected!" shouted the Doc. "You were given specific orders that the subject was not to be harmed! If you and your men couldn't handle it, that's on you! You'd think with all the training you all went through you could manage to grab one little girl without harming the merchandise!"

'Subject? Merchandise?' This wasn't sounding good for her.

"Now, now, gentlemen," came a slimy voice. The politician. "Let's just relax. We got the target, and we should focus back on the project. Major, I think we've heard enough. You may go."

"Yes, Senator Kinsey," said the Major briskly. He left with the one member of his unit that was still standing.

Senator Kinsey? Dawn didn't recognize the name, but she made a note of it in her head. When this was over, and she escaped, she needed to have as many names and details as possible to track down those responsible, and see them punished.

Senator Kinsey put his hand on the doctor's shoulder in a placating gesture. "Now, what can I do to help get this project back on track Dr. Keffler? Me and my associates are eager to see a return on our investment."

"Nothing," came the accented voice again. '_Dr. Keffler_,' Dawn thought, adding his name to the black list in her head. "I have everything I need. I will get started right away!"

"I'll leave you to it then," said Senator Kinsey. He walked away with several men in dark suits following him.

"Let's get to work," said Dr. Keffler. The people left in the room converged on the table Dawn was strapped to. One of them reached up to the light above her bed, extended the arm so it was directly over her, and turned it on. The light was blindingly bright. Her heart beat skyrocketed. She couldn't control it anymore. She was terrified. "Oh!" said the doctor with apparent delight. "You are awake! Splendid! That means you are not too badly hurt, and we can get straight to work!"

"Stay away from me," growled Dawn lowly. "Let me go, or I'll see you _dead_. I _swear_ it!"

The doctor chuckled. "Now, what's a little thing like you going to do to me, hmm?" he asked skeptically, as he smirked down at her cruelly. Dawn wasn't 'little.' She was only a couple inches shy of six feet, and she had the muscles necessary to survive in her line of work. Sure, she was pretty helpless right now, but if she so much as got a hand free, she would kill this douche where he stood.

"It's not me you should be worried about," Dawn said in a cold voice. "When my sister finds out what you've done, she'll come for me. When my father finds out what you've done, he's likely to start World War III. You're already dead, you just don't know it yet." Giles was the closest thing to a father that she had anymore, and he was on top of all the political goings on and treaties involved with the SWCI. When he found out that the US had broken the treaties, _again_, all hell was going to break loose. Every other country that had signed the treaty would be within their legal rights, and indeed their obligations, to declare war on the US when they found out. There were more countries signed on the SWCI treaties than any other treaty, or conglomeration in history. Almost _literally_, every other country in the _world_ would be within rights to declare war.

Dawn had voted for President Hayes too. How could he sanction something like this? He _had_ to know. Didn't he?

"Tsk, tsk," mocked Dr. Keffler. "You are far from home now, little one. There is no one here to save you," and, with an evil look on his face, he swept off the sheet covering her modesty, and began his testing.

A/N: Please review!


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Stargate SG-1. Some dialogue and scenes taken from SG-1 Season 7: Resurrection. Which I do not own. I also have no medical knowledge whatsoever, so the terminology, machines etc. are not meant to be accurate in any way. Anything medical just comes from my observations over the years, so don't take it as gospel.

Warning: Talk of Violence and unwholesome medical procedures in this one guys!

A/N: _I wrote most of the prologue before deciding where in the SG-1 timeline it would take place. Therefore: Anna the Slayer has no relation whatsoever to Anna the genetic experiment. Mayhap Dr. Keffler found out Anna's (The Slayer's) name, and decided to be a bastard and named Anna the Genetic Experiment after her. We may never know…_

_We are hopping ahead 18 months, and we won't know what happened to get us here until we see it in a flashback. Some things can be deduced by current circumstances. Trust me there will be some info and action in every chapter! This way we are as confused by what has happened as SG-1, and Dawn._

_This story is AU as far as Henry Hayes goes. He was the President when Dawn was Dawn-napped, but Kinsey wasn't his VP. So lets say there was an election a year after Dawn was taken, and Kinsey ran for re-election with Kinsey as his VP. They won, and have been in office together for approximately six months. The Trust will not be involved, and I might take several other things in the SG-1 universe AU as well. Dr. Frasier is still alive, because I say so! She was grievously wounded, hero that she is, but they got her back to the base in time to save her._

_Please enjoy, and review!_

Eighteen Months Later

Major Samantha Carter sat at the computer in the lab of the abandoned warehouse trying to decipher information on the NID's unlawful experimentation. Daniel was upstairs trying to talk to 'Anna,' the person suspected of killing 32 of the 33 people in the facility.

Suddenly, a small monitor to her left let out a chirping alarm. Sam turned to it, touched the screen where indicated, and saw a message pop up. 'Subject 27D, in need of maintenance,' it said. Sam frowned, and tapped the 'Maintenance Protocol,' button that appeared on the screen with several others. A blue print of the facility appeared, and then zoomed into the lab in 3D, past where she was sitting to the far side of the lab. A key panel flashed on the screen.

Sam got up, and went to where the monitor had indicated. Hidden next to a shelf there was a small card activated lock. She couldn't see any doors, but took the cover off the lock to see if she could by-pass it. It took her nearly two minutes, but then the light indicator flashed green, and the wall to the left of the electronic pad moved back a couple inches with a hiss of air, and then slid to the side.

What Samantha Carter saw behind that door, would end up giving her nightmares for life.

A woman was strapped to a stainless steel metal bed. There were stirrups at the end, like in a gynecologists office, and her legs were spread, and strapped to them. She wore a ratty hospital gown, and her lower half was covered with a sheet. Her arms were strapped to boards straight out to her side, and had various wires and tubes sticking out of them. She was on a respirator, with a breathing tube stuck down her throat, and had a feeding tube stuck up her nose. Her hair was short, and a dull brown color. It looked like it hadn't been washed in a while, and the cut was sloppy, and haphazard. Her eyes were taped shut, like she was in surgery.

Sam had to swallow the bile that rose in her throat. She saw a file sitting off to the side on a counter, and moved toward it as she radioed Agent Barrett.

"Agent Barret, this is Major Carter," she said into the mic.

"Agent Barrett here, go ahead Major," came the crackling voice of over the radio.

"I need an emergency medical team down here ASPAP! I found another survivor! Make sure the team is from the mountain, I don't want anybody me and the rest of SG-1 don't trust down here," barked Sam.

"I'll put out the call, and be down there right away, Major! Over, and out!" returned Barrett.

Sam put down her radio, and flipped open the file to the first page.

'_Dawn_,' it said at the top of the first page. '_23 year old human female. All tests are within normal parameters, indicating that the radiation readings are the effect of some event, not genetic. Genetic testing indicates subject is from Southern California, Earth, not another planet as was initially speculated. All records have checked out, indicating that Subject 27D is a US citizen. However, the radiation that initially brought the subject to our attention, has remained at steady levels, and requires further testing.'_

"Holy Hanna," Sam breathed. This girl was a US citizen, not another genetic experiment, or a member of the NID. The machines behind her began to give off distressed beeps. Sam turned around, and rushed around the girl to get to the machines. Her Pulse/ Ox was low, and she found the indicator on one of the oxygen tanks attached to the respirator nearly on empty. The other tank was already on empty. Sam started searching frantically through cupboards, and shelves until she found a full tank, and then sprinted back to the respirator to hook it up in the place of a fully depleted tank, that was right next to the nearly empty one.

There were a series of clicks and hisses, and then the numbers on the stat's screen returned to normal. Sam breathed a sigh of relief just as Barrett came rushing in.

"Wh-" he started to say, as he came through the door. He stopped when he got a look at the woman, and then rushed to a trash can in a corner to be thoroughly sick.

Sam swallowed heavily. She knew exactly how he felt. Sam was trying not to think too hard about why this woman was here, but she couldn't ignore the facts staring her in the face. The human ovum had to come from somewhere, and this woman looked like she was set up for harvesting eggs.

Sam went back to the file, and tried to skim through it to see what she could find out. The first section was testing. Blood tests, genetic tests, neural response tests… She flipped some pages, and scanned further.

Sam read some more and then dropped the file as she ran to another corner to be sick herself. _Vivisection_.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 2: A Look Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Stargate SG-1.

A/N:I decided to give you guys a look back at what happened with Dawn and the Scoobies just after Dawn was taken. You guys will get some of the answers you're anxious for, but it's still pretty vague, and in the Scooby part you only see things from their point of view, so there is a lot left unanswered still. Next chapter we will go back to Sam and Dawn in the 'Present,' and see what's going on there. Review please!

18 Months Earlier

Dawn had lasted 3 hours before it became too much for her. They were cutting, and prodding, and electrocuting her. They did a pelvic exam, and didn't even drape her lower half. There had been almost a dozen people in the room watching curiously as she was heinously violated. They might not think it was a big deal to do an exam on an unwilling woman, but to Dawn she felt like she was violated over and over with the tools and hands that touched her against her wishes.

After 3 hours, and many and varied tortures, Dawn finally decided she couldn't take it anymore. She had tried _so_ hard to be brave and endure until Buffy came to save her, but there wouldn't be anything left to save if she was subjected to any more of this agony.

Her head had been so badly injured that she wasn't able to connect to the Earth and chant the spell to help Willow find her. She was having a hard time concentrating, but finally she decided to try deep meditation to separate her awareness from what was happening to her body. Willow would be able to tell what she had done when the Scoobies found her, and pull her out of the trance.

It took what seemed a long amount of time, but she couldn't be sure how long. It could have been minutes, or days before she finally found her inner focus, and pulled inside herself blocking out the rest of the world. When she was done, she was walled away in a corner of her mind, with her mental shields around her. She concentrated for a long time on building the walls as high and thick as possible. She didn't want anything to do with the outside world until Willow came into her mind to get her.

After she felt she was protected sufficiently, she started to build a sanctuary in her corner. Somewhere where she could be comfortable until help arrived. She ended up building a small study, with plush comfortable chairs, a big blazing fireplace, and walls lined with books. Dawn figured she could try and better herself whilst she waited. The books were memories, and she decided to review some of them, like martial arts training and various research parties, and see if she could learn anything new. She had nothing else to do, and maybe she would even look at some of her happiest memories to help he get through this ordeal.

Dawn settled into her own little world, and waited for help to arrive.

When Buffy got the call that a Slayer was dead, and Dawn was missing, she was in Milan. She had just found the cutest pair of boots ever, and was in the process of buying them, when her phone rang.

It was Faith who called her. Faith was stationed in Cleveland, and Dawn was there most of the time, but had gone to Denver to help with Watchery stuff. Faith had gotten the call only minutes before that Dawn was missing, and Anna, a fifteen year old Slayer from England, was dead. After getting all the pertinent details, Faith had immediately called Buffy, while she ordered people around her to call the rest of the Scoobies.

Buffy immediately grabbed her shopping bags, and hightailed it to her hotel to pack, and wait for Willow pop in to pick her up.

When Buffy, Faith, Willow and Kennedy arrived at the Denver Slayer House everyone there was crying. The house was mostly empty because most of them were scouring the city looking for Dawn, and whoever had murdered Anna. The Head Watcher pulled herself together quickly to give a report.

"They went out for coffee, and donuts," the woman, Constance, explained in a rush. "When they weren't back after an hour and a half, we called them. Their phones both went directly to voicemail, like they were turned off. But we never turn off our cell phones, in case of an emergency, especially when we are facing a direct threat like we are right now. We knew something was wrong, so I got together a team of five Slayers and walked the regular route to the donut place to try and find them."

Buffy interrupted, "Was it this demon Dawn was here to help research?"

Constance shook her head, "No," she said. "It was humans. It had to be. None of the Slayers sensed anything supernatural about the scene at all."

Buffy didn't know whether to get madder that it was humans, or not. Either way Dawn was in danger. And it wasn't even Tuesday. She nodded at Constance to continue her report.

"We made it almost all the way to the donut shop, just a couple blocks from it, when we found Anna," here Constance's voice hitched slightly. "There was so much blood. She was just lying there on the sidewalk, a knife in each hand, looking out to the street next to her. There were shell casings everywhere, the coffee and donuts were mixed in with everything else on the ground, she was shot at least six or seven times, and we could tell that she fought to her last breath."

Rage was bubbling in the eyes of the Slayers listening. Shooting a Slayer was an insult not to be borne.

"And Dawn," Constance continued with a deep breath. "She wasn't there. We knew she would never abandon Anna in a fight, so we knew something had taken her. Her dagger was just lying there beside Anna, and there was so much blood! I called the house, and had every able body start a search immediately. I called in the emergency to Cleveland, and then we brought Anna back here. We noticed a couple of surveillance cameras in the area where the confrontation took place, and I've put in a call to our FBI liaison in DC to arrange acquiring the tapes. They should be here any time now."

Buffy turned to Willow, and nodded to her.

"Where's your spell room?" Willow asked Constance. "I also need to see the room Dawn was staying in to get something to search with."

Everyone split up to continue working. Willow and Kennedy went to the basement to work on location spells, and Buffy and Faith headed out with a mini Slayer to get a look at the scene.

12 hours later found Buffy sitting on the couch in the living room staring into space with tears cascading down her face. They couldn't find Dawn anywhere. Willow said she was being blocked somehow.

The surveillance tapes had shown men in black military outfits were the ones responsible. Their liaison in Washington DC, Major Paul Davis, said there had been no sanctioned missions of this sort. He thought it was an independent security company that did this. The van was a dead end. It had been stolen the day before the attack, and was found burned out near an abandoned airfield.

The surveillance tapes had also shown...

Buffy had a hard time even thinking about it. Anna had fought bravely, and the cowards had shot her _nine_ times. Dawn had been a sight as well, the way she moved was as close to a Slayer as you could get without being one. It was a fierce dance of death, as she showed no mercy to the men that had attacked a Slayer in her care. There was even a point where Dawn was in a low spin and had slashed up into a man's femoral artery, and Buffy was pretty sure Dawn had castrated the bastard in the process. Buffy had smiled a tiny bit in pride at the vicious move, but the mild smirk didn't last long.

One of the tapes they had gotten from a surveillance camera had been corrupted, and they couldn't make anything out on it. Kennedy had tried to watch it in the other room when they were in the living room watching the other tape on the big screen TV again, and said she wasn't able to see anything. When Willow examined the tape, she found all the data had been corrupted beyond retrieval.

The tape they were able to view was bad enough. It gave every indication that Dawn had been killed, and her body was then taken by her murderers. After Anna had _finally_ been taken down by the ninth bullet to hit her, the camera showed a man pointing a gun at Dawn's head and firing. It was a side view with both in profile, and after the man fired, Dawn's head had jerked back as if shot before collapsing to the ground. She didn't move again.

Everyone who saw the tape concurred that Dawn was dead, and that this was a recovery now instead of a rescue. Everyone but Buffy, Xander, Faith, and Willow that is. Xander had to take a series of flights from Africa all the way to Denver because Willow needed all of her power to search for Dawn. He stood by his girls, and wouldn't give up on Dawn for anything. They couldn't believe that she was dead. They couldn't just give up on her. Dawn was made from Buffy, and Buffy was sure that she would know, would _feel_ it, if she had died. Xander, Faith and Willow just wouldn't give up until the saw her body for themselves.

Eventually Buffy and co had to return to Cleveland to fight off another apocalypse. They kept searching whenever they could. Kennedy got angry that Willow wouldn't just give up, and go back to Brazil with her, but Willow wouldn't leave Buffy's side for anything. Even for her girlfriend. Xander had to return to Africa to continue his work, but still did whatever he could to help the cause.

As time passed, everyone had to go back to their duties, but they never forgot. They never stopped looking. Willow came up with an idea to keep up a constant location spell for Dawn. If whatever was blocking them came down, even for a millisecond, they would know, and they would have her location. She placed the spell on five crystals that she made into necklaces, so they would know if the spell found Dawn. It took many weeks, and a good deal of energy to give the crystals enough mojo juice to keep up the constant spell on their own, but Willow never gave up; Never wavered in her quest. Buffy, Xander, Faith, Giles, and Willow each had a crystal, and they wore it 24/7. The crystals were supposed to light up with a green glow if they found Dawn, and warm up and vibrate to get the wearers attention.

Giles had been in Washington DC for four months using every trick at his disposal to find out who had taken Dawn. The US government insisted that it had no knowledge of the attack in Denver. Giles was even able to use a truth spell (under very strict regulation of course) to confirm that Major Davis, President Hayes, and several Joint Chiefs had no knowledge of the attack on Dawn.

When Giles had no leads left to go on, he had to head back to England, and continue his search from London. He appointed a team to investigate the US and other governments to find out who could have done this. Everyone was most cooperative with the SWCI, as they didn't want this to blow back on their country. No one investigated could believe the stupidity of the morons who did this, and they didn't want anything to do with the inevitable, _devastating_, consequences.

The SWCI had to find out who was responsible before they could unleash hell on the dumb asshats. But when they had a target, Heaven and Hell wouldn't be able to stop the fallout.

As the months went by, hope was all but lost that they would ever find Dawn alive. Buffy, Xander, Faith, and Willow were the only ones who really believed that she was still out there somewhere, but even they had their moments of despair, thinking that the others might be right after all. They never took off the crystals though. Even Giles kept his, though he had despaired of ever seeing his daughter alive again.

It was more than 18 months after the incident where they lost Dawn when their gamble paid off, and all five crystals shone green at once.

Disclaimer #2 : The spell with the crystals is inspired by a BtVS/ SGA fic I read called 'Keys to Pegasus' by Hermionetobe on TTH. In that fic, starting at the end of Chapter 26, Willow had a crystal set up to set off an alarm if Dawn returns to Earth. I don't own the original idea, though I altered it to fit my purposes. All the credit for the crystal idea goes to Hermionetobe.


	4. Chapter 3: Assesment and Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Stargate SG-1. Some dialogue and scenes taken from SG-1 Season 7: Resurrection. Which I do not own. I also have no medical knowledge whatsoever, so the terminology, machines etc. are not meant to be accurate in any way. Anything medical just comes from my observations over the years, so don't take it as gospel.

Warning: More nasty medical observations and stuff in this chapter.

(Janet Frasier pov)

When Dr. Janet Frasier walked into the hidden lab in the basement of the warehouse, she was barely able to keep her composure. As a Doctor and a soldier she had been trained to put aside her emotional responses, so that she could do her job. This time it took her a moment longer than it normally would have to snap into work mode.

"Sam," Janet called out to her friend and coworker. "What do you know?"

And as Janet listened to the Major explain what she knew her knowledge of what the human species was capable of was, yet again, brought down to even lower depths.

Janet skimmed through the medical chart Sam handed her with a practiced eye. She got the gist of the original condition of her new patient, read some of the periodical health summaries, and finally read the last several pages of data that contained the most recent tests performed, and medications given. She handed the file over to one of her staff that she had brought with her.

"Read this more thoroughly, and tell me anything pertinent, while I start an exam," Janet told the young female nurse.

"Yes, ma'm," the nurse replied, and set to work.

Janet had others of her staff ready the gurney they had brought to transfer the patient to as soon as possible, and then started her assessment of Ms. Summers.

Janet started with shining a light into her eyes, and checking her pulses. Her pupils were even and reactive, and her circulation was good, but her heart beat was entirely too slow. She used her stethoscope to listen to the woman's heart, and lungs next, and then started examining where she was hooked up to machines. Janet removed all the electrodes, and placed a couple new ones on the woman's chest. Just a couple basic EKG leads, and then a pulse ox on her finger.

Next she steeled herself, and ducked under the sheet. She had to close her eyes and take a deep breath before she began to free her patient from the wires, tubes, and devices that were in the area covered by the sheet. She was grumbling some not so nice things under her breath as she tossed various items away from her and her patient.

"Doctor?" asked her nurse. Cathy was her name, and she was very good at her job.

"Yes?" replied Janet.

"Should I start another bolus of Saline and refill her feeding bag?" asked Cathy.

"Yes," responded Janet. "this is taking longer than I thought it would. Make sure you inject some of that sedative they are using on her into her IV, but cut it down by 5cc's. We're going to have to wean her off of it. Leave off the Sux, and lets see if her lungs respond. But put in a new line before you hook up her IV, I don't trust the one she's got. Make it a large bore, in case we have to get meds or fluids into her quickly."

"Yes, Doctor," said Cathy.

Thirty minutes later Janet had her patient detached from everything possible, and helped her team carefully move her over to the ambulance gurney. They wouldn't be able to take her out of here until they could detach her from the respirator, and had her more stable, but Janet would be damned if she left her patient strapped down to that torture device.

After she had done what she could, and all that was left for the next hour or so was to monitor and wait, she left the dungeon like room to find Sam.

As she searched she came across Daniel in the middle of a large cavernous room sitting outside a glass cell, and talking to it's occupant. She decided to check on him.

"Daniel," Janet said as she approached him.

"Oh, Janet," he said. "This is, uh, Anna." He gestured to the red haired young woman in the cage. "Anna, this is my friend Janet, she's here to help the woman they found downstairs."

'Anna,' looked at Daniel questioningly. "That's all I know, I haven't been down there," he told her.

"Is this what they did with the eggs they stole?" asked Janet as she watched Anna.

Daniel looked flustered, and confused. "Uh, I don't understand. She was made from human ovum and Goa'uld DNA, but I don't know where they got either."

"They got the human ovum from my patient," Janet growled lowly.

Daniel looked at her dumbfounded. "You mean they kept a live woman here to harvest the eggs from?" he gasped horrified.

Janet nodded slowly, her jaw clenched so hard she was surprised she hadn't cracked a tooth. "I heard the Doctor in charge of this horror show was in this building. Sam went to talk to him. Can you point me in the right direction?"

"Uh, y-yeah," Daniel stuttered. "Just down that hall there, on the left. Go most of the way down, and you'll see the guards outside a door on your right. He's in there."

Janet looked 'Anna' over one more time, and then swept out of the room. She marched down the hall until she came to the door, and was stopped by the guards. She showed them her ID, and after checking with their boss, they let her in.

Janet marched straight into the make shift integration room, gave a slight sideways nod of acknowledgment to Sam and Agent Barrett without slowing down, and approached the small table behind which Dr. Keffler sat, angrily. When she got there she slammed both hands flat down on the table so hard Dr. Keffler jumped in his seat.

Behind Janet Sam and Barrett looked at each other in surprise. Dr. Keffler had been strictly apathetic to everything they had said, and done. It was impressive that such a small woman could accomplish what they had been failing at for hours now. Sam's lip hitched up a little at the corner. Janet had an inner strength and fierceness that few saw, but Sam had seen it before. People learned quickly to never underestimate Dr. Janet Frasier.

As she leaned forward over the table, Janet glared hatefully at the man behind it. Her glare was of a higher caliber than she normally used. This glare was usually reserved for when she thought of Nirti, and what that snake had done to her daughter.

"How dare you?" Janet hissed lowly. There was rage in her voice, and other emotions she couldn't even name at the moment. "How can you call yourself a doctor? Ha!" she scoffed derisively. "How can you call yourself a _Human Being_, and be involved in something like this?" Her voice had stayed in the low threatening hiss. If it weren't for her training and years on the job at the SGC Janet would have marched in here screaming her lungs out, and punched this man. No this _monster_.

Dr. Keffler swallowed nervously. '_Good he should be afraid_,' Janet thought. "I'll see you dead for this," Janet whispered. Nobody else needed to hear. Janet didn't exactly know why she felt so connected to the poor young woman in the basement. Maybe it was that she herself was a mother, and the girl reminded her of what had happened to Cassie. Reminded her of Cassie period. Whatever the reason, the girl was alone here, and she needed a champion. Janet would be her voice until she could speak for herself.

Dr. Keffler felt a chill go down his spine as he looked into the blazing eyes of the woman in front of him. Subject 27D had said something awfully similar on the day of her capture, and hearing it again like this gave him the creeps.

"You're a traitor to this country," Janet continued in her eerie whisper. "A traitor to the human race, and you will pay for what you have done here. I will take a personal interest in seeing you get the needle you _snake_!"

Dr. Keffler scoffed seemingly offended. "_Snake_? I am not a _snake_! I am doing this, this job that no one else can do, so that we can _fight_ the snakes! How _dare_ you stand there and act like I am one of them! I am no snake! I am a _hero_! You should be _thanking_ me!"

Janet stood to her full, and unimpressive, height crossing her arms over her chest. "I have met _Goa'uld_ with more honor than you, you bottom feeding sadist!"

Just then all the radios in the room crackled to life. "_Dr. Frasier!_" came an urgent static-y voice. "_You are needed down here immediately! The patient is seizing!_"

Janet unhooked her radio from her belt as she rushed out of the room. "On my way!" she spoke into the mic as she passed the guards in the hall.

If she had looked behind her she would have seen Dr. Keffler's face twist into a self-satisfied smirk.


End file.
